


Partners In Crime

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Zootopia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Kudos: 5





	Partners In Crime

It was a beautiful saturday as i strolled down the sunlit corridoor of our apartment complex, my orange fingers twirling a big lollypop in my mouth as i sucked and looked out over the city, the steel and glass glimmering in the sun as i pulled my flowery button shirt with my other hand, aerating my sweaty chest a tad to cool off, eventually reaching down to find my keys in my pants, unlocking our door as i spun around and closed up for the day, the wide and spacious apartment clean and cool in front of me as i made my way over to the kitchen, taking my lolly out and shoving it into her mouth, the perfectly obedient little bunny making a moan as she sucked on my spit, my fingers quickly finding a cold beer and some salty snacks in the kitchen, bringing it into the living room and grunting loudly as i flopped down in our big soft sofa, taking a big swig of the drink to chill as i looked over at her kneeling on the floor for me, the white stick in her lips making me chuckle quietly as i pointed a finger straight down on the couch, my bitch promply getting onto the seat next to me as i looked over her latex outfit and tight collar marking her with my name, glancing at the TV while flicking the channels around, my sly voice teasing her;  
"Been keeping the house in shape for me, carrots?"  
Her gray head quickly nodded, making her tall ears wiggle as she sucked on my hard candy, looking up into my eyes.  
"Mmmhmm!"  
I reached over to pull my lolly out of her lips, a trail of our spit connecting it to her lip as she moaned quietly for me.  
"Your lolly reminds me of your sweet cock, master!"

She struggled to keep her face straight as i giggled at her silly praise, shoving the sucker into my mouth as i unbuckled my tight jeans, my strong paw grabbing her hair as i forced her down to meet my recently released erection, my thick tip throbbing as i mercilessly shoved it deep into her throat, holding it there for a moment or three as i watched her beautiful eyes tearing up, her subtle mascara starting to run as i began to fuck her face, my bulging arm muscling her down effortlessly over and over, her cute nose pressed against my belly as i listened to her wet groans, my knot quickly starting to swell in her cheeks, bulging them out as my tip bulged her throat, i growled as i stared into her eyes, my huge length unloading a flood of fox seed in her mouth, pulsing as i pumped her full of thick love.

I let out a sigh as i let go of her head, leaning back on the couch as i enjoyed her company, her lips helplessly stuck on my girth as she panted and gulped, my legs shivering a bit every time her throat muscles massaged my length.  
"There is a proper lolly for good girls..."

A good hour passed as she gagged and licked my veiny cock, making me moan quietly as i watched TV over her head, her soft lips eventually slipping off my relaxing knot as she plopped down on her ass between my legs, her little chest heaving as she swallowed the last of my cum and laughed;  
"God i love when you knot my face honey!"  
She crawled up from the floor onto our couch as she slowly pressed her cock flavored lips against mine, i raised my arm to wrap around her little frame as she sat beside me;  
"Makes me feel like such a helpless little fucktoy~"  
"Hah.... and i am your big dumb breeding stud, right?"  
"Uhuh~" 

I kissed the top of her head as we spend the evening watching crime dramas, 

Anal training for work

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next day in our bed, stretching my gray arms up as i moaned in the sunlight coming through the blinds, slowly sitting up and scratching my stretched bunny butt as i wandered into the bathroom, taking my sweet time as i blinked my hot pink eyes in the mirror, my mind wandering to my husbands massive cock as i cleaned my teeth with our brush, wondering how the fuck he could fit in my small little mouth as i finished up and spit a load of toothpaste into the sink, taking a moment to wash my face off and reapply some matching lipstick before i went out to get some breakfast.

My heavy hunk of a fox was lazing over most of the sofa, eating a chicken leg and watching the morning news as i shuffled into the kitchen for some carrots, mercilessly scarfing them down as i tried to finish up quickly, letting out a loud burp as i came into our living room, my husbands eyes flicking over to me as i wiggled my fingers and hip at him, packing my purse for the days work as i slipped into my work clothes, a matching hot pink latex dress barely long enough to cover my pussy completing my look as i spun out the door while yelling;  
"Going to the bordello honey!"

I confidently strutted my barely covered ass down the street, drawing a handful of glances from people passing by as i finally reached the brightly lit neon signs of "The Nose", wondering why the fuck they kept them on in daylight as i slunk into the familiar entrance, slow heavy beats of the music inside reaching my long ears as i wandered over to stash my bag in the backstage lockers, making sure to turn on my recorder before i skipped happily out into the bar area, the soft carpet under my paws tickling me in all the right ways as i jumped onto a bar chair, spinning to face the buffalo managing the register, a wide smile spread across my face as i spoke to him;  
"Hey Tony! Can a girl get a drink?~"

He finished wiping a glass before bending over and silently slipping me an open bottle of old ox, i happily snatched it from his hooves as i poured the whole thing into my thirsty gape, the extra strong flavor of lemony currant sending shivers through my little body as i felt the booze settle in my belly, keeping an eye on Tony as well as the stairs going up to the offices as i leaned back on the bar, letting the beer get me in the mood, waving at the other girls as they slowly trickled into the seedy house of pleasures.

I eventually spotted a lone rhino coming inside, blinking a bit with my tipsy eyes as i watched him take a matching suede leash from the rack next to the door, coming straight to me without a word and hooking my gold nose ring with it, making me bounce off the stool and follow him to a table by the scene as i kept him company through the early evening dance performance, keeping my cool as i watched him eat a big plate of food Tony brought out, my beer buzz slowly wearing off as i watched his bulge grow from the show, letting my paw softly caress his dark blue suit pants while they sent out the dancers to cavort on stage, my barely covered clit buzzing with arousal as i bit my lip and stroked the thick rhino cock through his pants, eventually letting out a pent up sigh of relief as he gave me the word, i straddled across his lap as i undid his buckle and let that monster out of its cage, my hard nipples rubbing against the latex of my suit as i leaned down for a deep breath of that male scent, shivering as i stood to get rid of my soaked panties, leaning against his thick chest as i slowly slipped that massive shaft into my ass, my lips quivering as i moaned out loud for him, his girth making me struggle to sit down despite my husbands intense training, i panted from the effort as i felt him bulging my belly, i slowly started to grind my tight bunny ass up and down on his amazing cock

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cum in for sloppy seconds and "you filthy fox, thats why i love you" "you expect me to pass up a cock of this size [hand sign] and free drinks while i work?"


End file.
